


Confrontations

by LancexBishop



Series: Marina Fanfics [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancexBishop/pseuds/LancexBishop
Summary: When Carina forgives Maya, some things were left unsaid.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Marina Fanfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts).



> This takes place right after the last marina scene we got in 3x16

Maya and Carina got interrupted when both Teddy and Carina got paged for an emergency in the E.R. 

“I’m so sorry, I have to go.”, said Carina.

“No no no, it’s okay, I know what it’s like, we’ll talk soon, go !”, told her the captain.

Maya was happy, she told to her soulmate that she loved her, and the feeling was mutual. But deep down, she knew something was off, she knew she screwed it all. Right now, she just felt both happy and angry. Angry at herself for letting her dad being stuck in her head all these years. Angry at herself for pushing Carina away by all means possible, including the cheating part. She was also angry at Jack a little, because he was supposed to be her friend, and to not take advantage of the situation, he should’ve tried to push her away.

...

Meanwhile, Carina was in the O.R, trying to save a mom’s life. After 3 hours of hard work, the patient was finally out of danger. She decided to take a sandwich to the cafeteria, and to go get some rest in her office. She wasn’t ready to see and talk to Maya yet.  
She just sat in front of her desk, and did paperwork. It was past 10pm now, it was pretty late, but never too late for a drink. She decided to cross the street and to go to Joe’s.

“I’ll have a glass of red wine please.”, she ordered to the barman.

“Grazie.”

Suddenly, she felt nostalgic, because this bar was the place she met Arizona and Maya. She remembered how both broke her heart. She was angry, but mostly sad right now. She decided to drink her sorrows away, and ordered all the bottle of this French wine she loved so much. An hour later, after she finished all the alcohol she could drink, she wanted to leave the bar and go back to her place. But when she stood up, a man approached her.

“Hey, I have the feeling we’ve seen each other before, didn’t we ?”, the guy said.

It was Todd, the same guy who tried something during her vacations with Maya.  
Right now, Carina was in pain, and drunk. Maybe she wanted revenge ? Maybe she should sleep with him to feel better ? But when this thought crossed her mind, she knew she wasn’t like that. She could never do something like this to Maya, never.

“Non parlo inglese mi dispiace.”

“Spanish ?”

“Bye Todd.”

He was shocked, she recognized him. But anyway, Carina was going home, alone.   
But when she walked on the street, a thought crossed her mind. Jack was supposed to be Maya’s friend first, and also his lieutenant. He shouldn’t have done this. He was as guilty as Maya, even more, in Carina’s head. She called a taxi, and asked the driver to take her to the station, where Jack should be at this hour. She didn’t know what she was going to do, but she knew it will probably turn bad.

...

Maya, in the meanwhile, was driving fast, very fast, on the highway. She wanted to confront him before he falls asleep. When she finally got there, she parked alongside the road, in front of her childhood house. She punched her steering wheel dozens and dozens of time before getting out of the car, because she knew if she wasn’t calming down her nerves, she could do something really bad of this rage and anger. Few minutes later, she felt ready, and got out of the car, walked up to the house’s door, and knocked. No answer. She knocked really violently the second time, and, a light went on. 

…

Carina was arrived to the station, and she saw Andy. She immediately noticed that she was drunk as hell, but still, she wanna help her.

“Dr. DeLuca, how can I help you ? Are you looking for Maya ? She left few hours ago.”

“I’m so sorry to bother you, I’m looking for Lieutenant Gibson ?”

“Let’s go to the restroom, I’m gonna call him for you here.”

They both climb the stairs, and sat on a couch while Andy was calling Jack. When he finally got there, and saw Carina, he started to be a little bit stressed, because he knew what he did was very bad. But still, he wasn’t ashamed for it.  
Andy left the room, and let the two of them together on the couch.

“How could Maya did this to me, with you ? I can’t believe it, è davvero brutto”, whispered Carina, desperately.

“Do what ? Shag me on her office ?”

“Don’t you dare- I’m going to kill you, you uomo inutile”

“Carina you’re clearly drunk, you should go home and take some rest”

“YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TELL ME WHAT’S GOOD FOR ME OR NOT !”, she was really starting to get pissed off.

“YOU RUINED EVERYTHING THAT WAS GOOD IN MY LIFE, YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION WHEN YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE !”

“You don’t have the right to yell at me like that, and to tell me what to do with my life, you’re going to calm down or-”

“OR WHAT ? YOU ARE GOING TO SLEEP WITH MAYA AGAIN ?”

“WHY NOT ?”

Carina couldn’t handle her anger anymore, she slapped Jack’s face. His nose was bleeding, so he left the room to take care of it. She sat down, and took her head in her hands. She started to cry, she started to have clear ideas again. What she did was bad and childish, but she didn’t regret it. And she wasn’t going to apologize for sure. Jack was a real jerk here. So, she called a taxi, and got back home.

…

Lane opened the door. He was surprised to see his daughter, but he was happy.

“What are you doing around here kiddo ?”, he asked with a perverse smile.

“I can’t believe it, oh my gosh, I was so blind, all these years you mistreated me, all my childhood I had to be the best for daddy to be proud of me and even respect me. You know what ? I’m so happy mom finally had the courage and the strength to leave you, this is all you deserve for what you did to us, and to Mason.”, said Maya, with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t you try to play with me or-”

“Or what ? You’re going to yell at me ? To throw up a food plate in my face ? Or maybe hit me ? I’m the first female captain of station 19 because of me, myself and I. I won that gold medal on MY own. All you did was abusing me, and pushing me down the depression hole. I never wanna see you again, ever ! I don’t need you in my life, I’m already good. Goodnight, Lane.”

After those words said, she slammed the door at her father’s face, and got back in her car. She was proud of herself, and she could. She decided to go home, but first, she wanted to know how Carina was doing after her long day of work, and their talk earlier in the day. So she texted Carina to tell her she was on her way to her place.

As soon as Carina received the text, she got anxious, because Maya had no idea of what happened between Jack and her girl. And to be honest, Carina was still a little bit drunk. Plus, she wasn’t proud of what she did that night. But it was too late to think about it, someone knocked at the door. It was Maya, obviously.

“Hey, can I come in ?”  
“Sì, come in”

Maya noticed something was weird.

“Carina are you drunk ?”

“Maybe, I don’t know, I-”

“And your shaking, oh my god, are you okay ? Did someone hurt you ?”

“It’s Jack, I-”

“JACK ?! Stay here, I’ll be right back, after I beat his ass up”

“No Maya it’s not like that.”

Maya took Carina’s hands, and looked her so deeply in her eyes, that she could’ve drown in them.

“What happened ?”

“I slapped him, I was drunk, and I was mad at him, and at you, and I just wanted to feel better, but I didn’t want to sleep with that Todd guy from the bar and-”, Carina couldn’t finish, she was hardly sobbing.

Maya took her girl in her arms, trying to comfort her, even if the times between them were hard. 

“It’s okay, everything is gonna be okay, I’m here, I’m not leaving, ever. I’m so sorry for what I did, I’m so sorry you’re feeling like this right now because of me, and if this is too hard for you, I’ll just leave Seattle, and never come back, if this is what you really want. I just told my father that he was like dead to me and that I hated him. That is no excuse for what I did to you, I know, but I just thought you should know that the only thing keeping me here in Seattle is you right now. And if you weren’t there, I’d leave this city right now, and move to New York, to run a new station, without a second thought. But, Carina, you are my second thought. Not even the second, but the first, when I woke up every morning, next or far from you. I love you Carina, I really do.”

Carina was speechless, just a few words could barely come out of her mouth.

“I love you, Maya. But everything around here just remind me bad things I’d rather forget. And I don’t wanna live like this.”

Maya nodded. She had an idea. She wasn’t sure Carina would appreciate it, but still.

“So let’s escape. So let’s leave tonight, right now. Let’s go to New York, or any place you’d like. Let’s take a new fresh start. I just want what it’s best for you. And for us.”

“Maybe not tonight. We could spend the rest of the night in bed, and celebrate this as we should. And then, tomorrow we’ll pack, and I’ll give you a tour of Roma”

Maya smiled and giggled. She grabbed her girlfriend’s face and kissed her passionately.  
And the both of them just spend the night, celebrating their new lives which were about to start.


End file.
